


The Queen Bee

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [15]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, Victoria has a sting, Victoria is a queen, render
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Victoria Chase is the queen bee ...





	The Queen Bee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Worthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346726) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC). 



> The second I read the thing with the Queen Bee I knew that I had to do Victoria in a bee costume! I just had to! Thank you EHC for your wonderful story!

Victoria had apologized to Max. Courtney was proud of her dominant counterpart. She knew that it was not easy for Victoria to apologize. But if she did, she meant it! Courtney thought of Max too. How adorable could a single person be? "Queen Bee" that was so cute and true! Of course Victoria was a queen bee ... but not just a queen bee, she was The Queen Bee!

Courtney knew what she had to do. She had to tailor a bee costume for her mistress! The next few days Courtney spent sitting in front of her sewing machine. Making the costume was not too difficult but now she had to convince Victoria to wear it ... she was not sure how she should do that, though. But she wanted it so much! She had to try it!

~ a few moments later ~

 **Victoria** : You can not be serious!  
Well, Courtney should have known that Victoria Chase would never wear a bee costume. Still, she did not manage to hide her disappointment when she said, "I'm sorry Mistress ... I'll put it away ..." Of course, Victoria noticed how disappointed her submissive counterpart was. Victoria did not like that.  


**Victoria** : Alright, give it to me!  
Courtney barely trusted her ears. Had Victoria really said that? It took a while before Courtney overcame her surprise and handed Victoria the costume. When Victoria put on the costume, she felt something strange. It felt like she was changing to her true form. When she was finished, she took a deep breath and flapped her wings and took off. Courtney had never seen anything so beautiful!

Courtney nearly exploded with excitement! Victoria, on the other hand, was royally composed. She felt as if she was really herself! But Victoria soon realized that she only had her powers as long as she was wearing the bee costume. That meant she had to wear it if she wanted to fly.  


  


* * *

  


**Super-Max** : Hello Queen Bee!  
**Victoria** : What do you want? I'm in a hurry! * looks at her watch *  
**Super-Max** : Nothing, I just wanted to admire your costume.  
**Victoria** : * groans annoyed * I'm going to accelerate to supersonic speed now ... too bad that your sub-sonic ass can not keep up with that.  
* Sonic Boom *  
**Super-Max** : Bitch ...  


**Author's Note:**

> The idea that Super-Max is flying at sub-sonic speed is from [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC) and I think that's really funny!  
> If you have not already done it, I highly recommend reading [Worthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346726/chapters/38246948)!  
> By the way, one of the tags for this fanfiction is: **Maxine" Max "Caulfield / Everyone** ... just saying XD  
>   
> ... and if you're wondering who is Super-Max, I highly recommend this fanfiction -> [Super-Max: The Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875253/chapters/42189830) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC)


End file.
